


Sylar's Deal

by Akihia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihia/pseuds/Akihia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter can't sleep, a certain serial killer decides to pay a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylar's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you are all warned! I do not plan to make this into a huge fiction with lots of chapters. I plan to keep it as a one chapter, one page thing. Also lemon is almost right at the start so beware.

He woke up with a startle -- for the fifth time this week he has not been able to sleep. Peter slunk back into his warm duvet with a sigh, ruffling his brown hair between his hands. All he can see in the dreams -- dreams? No. More like nightmares -- is himself exploding and how much his family is worrying.  
He didn't mind though, Sylar was dead. That's all that mattered to him. Well, he thought he was dead. But he was wrong.

"Trouble sleeping?" A deep voice came from the edge of the room, sending chills down Peter's spine. 

Sitting up like lightning, his hazel eyes darted around the room looking for the voice. He was there. At the end of the bed, "Sylar?" Was an immediate response from the Petrelli. 

"Nice guess. Sorry, the last time we were together I died. Well, I didn't. Had a nasty stab wound though," the taller man chuckled. Peter didn't respond. Frankly he was too mind-blown that Sylar was still alive, "Look Peter, I want to make a deal. I'll leave your family alone. Claire, Nathan and your mother."

"For what in return?" Questioned Peter. 

"Hmmmn, well you hopefully." Sylar answered. 

Peter had no time to react as Sylar's mouth was suddenly pressed against his, cutting off his oxygen. He pushed him off and gasped for air, "What the actual fuck?!"

"I'm making you a deal Peter. If you don't accept, well God knows what will happen." Sighed Gabriel.

"Th-that's blackmail!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes it is. But I'm cruel, don't worry." Laughed Sylar. 

"Fine. Leave them alone right? Then you have a dea-" Another surprise kiss startled him.

The taller man circled his fingers down Peter's chest and using his telekinesis he undid all of the button's on Pete's shirt. 

"Shit. What a sneaky bastard" Thought Peter.

What ever Sylar was doing, it made him feel good, with the pleasurable grunts that were coming out of the brown haired's mouth. Peter didn't want this, but his body was aching, like his body wanted it. Needed it. Craved it. Sylar slid his fingers down Pete's chest until hitting that spot, he looked at the taller man with a stern look, but he ignored it still tugging at his zip-per

"Nnnh, No!" He tried pushing Gabriel's hands away, but he was too strong.

"You're the one who agreed to this." He smiled grimly. 

Finally he got to there, touching that hot piece of flushed skin, it made Peter gasp out, trying to grab the closest thing, which was Sylars hair that’s what he pulled at. Grabbing. Tugging. Pulling, what scared Peter though was how Sylar was smiling all the was through this, this torture. 

"Honestly, i don't think this is enough for you." Whispered Sylar into his ear. "You want more don't you?" He teased,

Petrelli's face was flushed, blushing "Nh, No stop." He snapped.

He tried pushing away, but Gabriel had him locked in place with his powers. Sylar paused for a second, slowly taking of his shirt, unfortunately Peter loved his body, how it was curvy, toned and not to mention the abs. He looked away in embarrassment, until Gabriel started to tug at his own piece of clothing, practically forcing it off. Sylar loved how raw Pete's skin looked, so he helped himself by nipping slowly on his neck down to his collarbone. Peter couldn't hold it back any more. He tugged at Gabriel's hair, moaning in pleasure. He did want it, his body especially did. He laughed, still biting Peter, he left a huge mark on his hips, as well as finger bruising.

"So you do want this then." Sylar moaned.

He was rocking his hips gently against Pete's. Fabric still on though.

"Gah..Nn, please to god kiss me right now" Begged Peter.

He got a nod in return as well as a burning kiss, but this time with muscles pushing against each other. Someone wanted to dominate the kiss, and Peter was surely not winning. He was trying so hard, but Sylar just won the battle going on in the mouth. The temperature of the room was quickly rising, making both of the males more needy. Both of them were groaning with pleasure, until Sylar had forced Peter onto his back.

"God-damn Pete..Some of the sounds you are making are just..." 

He didn't have to even finish his sentence before the Petrelli was glaring at him, "Then just..I'm fed up with the teasing, just do it... Now" he managed to grasp out in an answer. 

Sylar agree'd and starting tackling the buttons of his trousers. He just pulled all of it off, as well as his own, Peter was breathing erraticly, it was hard for him to breathe when all of this was happening to him. Sylar poked and pushed at the muscle that was below him, the Petrelli had never done this before, so it was painful for him. So he was trying to fight back most of his tears. Gabriel gave him a confused look but pulled Pete onto his lap 

"Are you okay?" He questioned. 

The brown haired man shook his head in disapproval 

"Its painful." Peter answered 

"Well just few minutes ago you was lewd." Sylar chuckled.

Pete drooped his head down, and sighed. He had felt something poke him again, which sent the Petrelli jolting up 

"W-what are you doing?" Peter gasped 

"Relax, slowly lower your hips" He replied. 

It is painful, the brown haired man is trying his best to not cry all over Sylar's shoulder.

"I’m sorry Pete this will hurt."

He forced himself in, which sent Peter uprights moaning, almost screaming. He was scratching his blunt nails over Gabriel's shoulders, but his other hand was still gripping the black lots of hair.  
The Petrelli slumped down laughing slightly

"We could of used some lube....I have some in my cupboards." He sighed

"Pete. I’m all the way in" Sylar replied

"Move. Now."

Gabriel marked Peters hips with his nails, which made Pete whine with pleasure so he did as he was told, slowly moving up and down, and the sound of sweaty skin slapping together. 

"Kiss me." Gabriel scowled.

He got a nod, in return with wet sloppy kisses 

"Gah, i can't any more" Sylar moaned.

Pushing Peter onto his back, grabbing his legs and pushing in. Harder. Better. Faster. 

"Sylar!" Pete screamed in pleasure.

He became too weak to hold himself up any more, which made the taller man smile devilishly.

"Do you know how, how good you look right now?" He teased.

Peter groaned happily, finally grabbing onto something which was Sylar's wrists. He scratched them leaving angry red lines around them. Gabriel picked – picked? More like swooped Pete up making him hold on for dear life until they safely hit a wall. The Petrelli was trying to calm himself down breathing in deep and slow breaths, but soon after his breathing would just turn erratic again. Sylar's breathing was the same, for both males breathing was becoming almost impossible. But bad news struck when Gabriel's hunger kicked in.

“Peter. The hunger, its knocked in.” He said, with a certain tone of disappointment.

“Its fine Sylar,” He murmured.

Pulling the taller man closer to him, to a point where he could feel Gabriel's breaths on his own neck.

“Try and ignore it. Bite into my neck for now.” Offered Peter.

Taking up the offer, he dug right in, nuzzling his stubble across Pete's neck which made him flinch a little from being ticklish. But ouch, this guy packed a bite, from how many times he bit the Petrelli he was sure he made about five or six hickeys. That means Peter would have to wear a turtle neck tomorrow seeing as he is probably likely to have hickeys almost everywhere around his neck. Around came that time, they were almost at the maximum. Picking up the pace, the two were there. 

“Eh, Sylar I think im..” Pete gasped.

“Right behind you,” Sylar replied.

It wasn't long till they both came, making a mess of the floor since they went up against the wall last minute.

“Agh, crap ill have to clean that tomorrow.” Peter sighed.

“Tomorrow Petrelli, tomorrow” Gabriel chuckled.

After the Petrelli was princess carried to bed –- yes princess carried. Both of them almost fell asleep straight away, as of being tired Pete was literally sprawled all over Sylar.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S First time I've ever uploaded anything or written, so don't be too hard on the newbie. Also AbominableSnowmen helped me write this and to also beta read it. So credit to my sister for helping me.


End file.
